


Drywall and Comfort

by JohnFDeLeon



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnFDeLeon/pseuds/JohnFDeLeon
Summary: Vinny’s had enough of Rourke’s constant antagonizing of Milo.
Relationships: Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini/Milo Thatch
Kudos: 16





	Drywall and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Violence, references to guns, blood

Vinny slammed Rourke against a wall. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER. YOU DON’T FUCKING KICK A MAN WHILE HE’S DOWN.”, Vinny yelled, referring how Rourke was previously antagonizing Milo. Rourke was bringing up Thaddeus Thatch; Milo’s grandfather and how he’d never be as good as him. Vinny punched Rourke, who intern, retaliated by pulling a gun on Vinny. “Now, Santorini...I don’t think you wanna play this game. I’m taller, buffer and bigger than you.”, Rourke said, mockingly. “I DON’T CARE!”, Vinny yelled. “WHAT? DID MILO FUCKING DO TO YOU? BECAUSE IF HE DID SOMETHING TO YOU, I’LL TAKE YOUR SIDE. BUT IT SEEMS TO ME LIKE YOU JUST LOVE PICKING ON HELPLESS PEOPLE.”, Vinny continued, as Milo cowered on the couch, Audrey, Mole and Sweet holding him. Rourke eventually overpowered Vinny and smashed his face against a table, causing Vinny’s nose to bleed. “What did I tell ya, Santorini?”, Rourke said, smugly. Vinny retaliated by kicking Rourke in the testicles and pushing him onto a chair and repeatedly punching him in the face. “LEAVE MILO THE FUCK ALONE. I CAN AND WILL CALL THE POLICE ON YOU. I WILL GLADLY.”, Vinny yelled. He slammed Rourke to the floor and stepped on his chest, kicking him. “NOW GET THE FUCK OUT AND NEVER COME BACK.”, Vinny said, angrily. Rourke got up and left, as Vinny walked over to Milo. “Hey..it’s okay. He’s gone now.”, Vinny said, stroking Milo’s hair. “O-Oh V-Vinny, I was so sc-sc-scared…”, Milo said, choking on sobs. Vinny picked Milo up and held him close, shushing him as Mole, Sweet and Audrey left the two alone. When Milo was finally calm, Vinny kissed his forehead. Milo eventually fell asleep in Vinny’s arms. Vinny dozed off soon after.


End file.
